Entre el pasado y el presente
by MeguK
Summary: Universo alterno. En el Londres de 1840 la guerra entre varios seres esta decidida por sus lideres y mas si estos son los que controlan los lados opuestos del ying y el yang. Dos futuros reyes, asesinos en las sombras, hermanos dolidos en sufrimiento, mentiras y nuevas identidades tratando de olvidar quien realmente eres. Romance de todas las parejas, cimenes, hurt-comfort
1. Chapter 1

Entre el pasado y el presente

**Personajes:**

BlossomxBrick pero también habrá mucho BubblesxBoomer y ButtercupxBucth

**Summary:**

Universo alterno. En el Londres de 1840 la guerra entre varios seres esta decidida por sus lideres y mas si estos son los que controlan los lados opuestos del ying y el yang. Dos futuros reyes, asesinos en las sombras, hermanos dolidos en sufrimiento, mentiras y nuevas identidades tratando de olvidar quien realmente eres, y varias plumas...blancas, negras, doradas y rojas. ¿Que decides?: el pasado, que significa tu venganza que te ha dado fuerza para vivir o prefieres tu presente, en el cual puedes remediar las cosas y acabar la guerra de una vez por todas pero al hacerlo tal vez seas despreciada por los tuyos.

En un próximamente muy cercano...

_**Entre el pasado y el presente**_

Pequeña introducción

Londres, 1839

Es diciembre, pronto llegara el próximo año pero antes se realiza una de las más grandes celebraciones en el ya muy conocido lago londinense que está al frente de la torre del reloj. Estamos en invierno así que el lago se ha congelado.

Ahora encima de el hielo se alzan varios establecimientos comerciales pero el lugar que más llama la atención es debajo del puente, que no consta de nada más ni nada menos de un señor viejo y canoso con mucha gente alrededor de él.

-he visto cosas que nadie aquí presente comprendería, seres místicos están entre nosotros todo el tiempo y no nos damos cuenta de eso-

-seres místicos como que abuelo?- pregunta una niño

-angeles, demonios, vampiros y shinigamis son seres despreciables que nos rodean todo el tiempo-

-tsk esas son mentiras, no existen tal tipo de seres. Y ahora que sigue? hombres lobo- dice otra persona

-tal vez también hombres lobo- responde algo pensativo el viejo

-mejor vayámonos de aquí-

-si vamos-

-SE LOS JURO!...LOS HE VISTO!-

Toda la gente comenzó a dispersarse

Un joven de ojos rojos con una mirada divertida comenta en un susurro -un demonio no sería tan estúpido como para dejarse ver por un humano-

-Los humanos son siempre así?- pregunta una joven de ojos naranja a su hermana mayor de ojos rosas -normalmente no pero- se acerca al oído de su hermana menor para que solo ella la escuche –no creas en eso que los ángeles somos seres despreciables-

Por otro lado una mirada verde jade ve un momento al señor mientras piensa

_´´matarlo y beber su sangre, no que asco debe de estar podrida. Ni modo tengo trabajo por hacer como para desperdiciar mi tiempo aquí. Seres despreciables…a ningún vampiro lo pueden llamar así solo porque nos desterraron y nuestra maldición es depender de mortales, si lo vuelvo a ver lo mato``_

-A DONDE VAN!? NO ESTOY DICIENDO MENTIRAS!-

Toda la gente se fue dejándolo solo

-¿quien te dijo esas cosas?-

El anciano se da media vuelta para ver a una joven de ojos azul cielo

-he escuchado rumores, y una vez vi a uno de estos seres-

-yo te creo-

-tu…me crees-

-claro, como no hacerlo sabiendo que soy una shinigami- lo dijo sonriendo abiertamente

El viejo se quedo sin palabras y quedo estático viendo como la joven se aleja pero esta se detiene a una distancia de 10 pasos y sin voltear comenta

-por cierto, debiste haber muerto hace ya un minuto aproximadamente-

-...porque, debes de matarme- dice con algo de esfuerzo

-asuntos oficiales de un shinigami, pero ya que lo preguntas tu condena es por revelar información que los mortales no deben saber. Y si te di un minuto mas fue porque me diste lastima y quería que supieras que lo que dijiste es cierto-

El viejo cae al piso ya muerto revelando una flecha clavada en su espalda, la cual desaparece mientras la joven sigue caminando…

**Un nuevo proyecto en el que me siento muy motivada a continuar. Se publicara en un próximamente muy cercano.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Entre el pasado y el presente**_

Invitaciones

Una vida normal, si se la puede llamar así

Londres, 1840

Es una mañana tranquila en la mansión Shirogame, bueno…no tan tranquila.

-hermana! Hermana!-corre por los pasillos, como siempre maleducadamente, Himeko de 17 años

Himeko entra apresuradamente a una habitación en la cual aun reina la oscuridad

-hermana! Hermana!-dice mientras sacude a la persona que se encuentra aun durmiendo en la mullida y tan lujosa cama de 3 plazas –levántate Duquesa!- grita mientras ahora comienza a saltar sobre la cama.

-QUE TE PASA HIMEKO, NO VES QUE TOMO MI SUEÑO DE BELLEZA!- grita enojada Duquesa de 24 años

-lo siento hermana- cara triste

-oh, no me puedo enojar contigo- las dos se abrazan -¿pero porque gritas a estas horas?-

-acaso lo olvidaste? Hoy es tu fiesta de cumpleaños!- a Duquesa ya se le fue el sueño

-a que bien hoy cumplo 25! ´´_aunque ciertamente me siento vieja_``-

Y las dos comienzan a saltar sobre la cama hasta que la puerta se abre. Entra una joven de 17 años, cabello rubio, ojos azul cielo muy misteriosos pero a la vez sombríos que demuestran un pasado tormentoso y vistiendo un uniforme de sirvienta de color azul. Su sonrisa es deslumbrante.

-veo que su hermana se me adelanto My Lady-

-no hay problema, Miyako prepara el baño para Princesa y para mi-

-Enseguida, por cierto quiere té para el desayuno?-

-no, té no. Odio Inglaterra aunque mi tía sea la reina, prefiero que sirvas el vino blanco que traje desde Francia la semana pasada-

-As you wishes, My Lady-

Miyako sale de la habitación sin borrar aun su sonrisa. Cuando la puerta se cerró completamente Himeko hablo

-hermana, esa sirviente lleva menos de un año aquí, no sea ganado mi confianza y tiene un gran trato especial de tu parte-

-no lo entenderías pequeña hermanita, no lo entenderías…-

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

Dentro de una habitación que más parece ser biblioteca, está sentada en un gran sillón de seda una joven pelirroja de 20 años. Su largo cabello amarrado en una trenza, sus ojos son rosas cálidos pero a la vez fríos como el mismo hielo.

En el sillón que se encuentra al frente suyo se encuentra una joven de 15 años. Su apariencia es igual a la peliroja solo con el cabello un poco más corto, sus ojos y su cabello son de un color naranja opaco.

Las dos visten como la realeza, vestidos blancos con detalles dorados.

-eh un baile?-

-sí y aquí dice que será…oh dios mío es hoy!-

-Kuriko, 2 cosas, 1…no puedes mencionar así como así al todo poderoso…y 2…como no se te ocurrió revisar la fecha antes-

-me lo acabaron de entregar hoy, en la plaza de Londres los están repartiendo-

-espera…fuiste a Londres! Pe-pero como si tenemos prohibida la salida del reino-

-bueno pues existe un pasadizo secreto dentro del castillo, solo la familia real sabe de su existencia-

-te has metido en demasiados problemas, es mejor no ir a esa fiesta-

-pero hermana! Has estado muy estresada últimamente y quiero que te diviertas un poco, no pasara nada si la futura reina desaparece por una noche y se convierte en la condesa Momoko Akatsutsumi-

-creo, que tal vez tengas razón. Si he estado my estresada, ya es tiempo que me quite por un momento este peso de encima. Solo por eso mandare una carta al consejo para que nos autoricen quedarnos en la mansión Akatsutsumi-

-qué bien! Hace tiempo que no vamos, quiero volver a ver a Etsuko y Mitsuko!-

-creo que tendrás que esperar hasta mañana para eso, hoy a la fiesta mañana la mudanza-

-ni que fuera mucho solo llevaremos maletas para una semana-

Momoko solo negó suavemente con la cabeza -he decidido tomarme unas vacaciones de aquí pero eso no significa que no tendría que trabajar en la compañía haya-

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

En un bar donde solo van personas como mercenarios o quienes demuestren ser fuertes, nos concentramos en una mesa donde un empresario muy reconocido se encuentra hablando con una joven de 17 años. Cabello azabache, ojos verde jade y escondiendo su vestimenta de cuero con una gran capa café.

-quiere decir que tendré que matar a una de las protagonistas principales de la fiesta?-

- si a si es, se trata de Duquesa-

En la joven se muestra un rostro de decepción -pensé que esta vez seria matar a Himeko, matarla sí que ayuda a la ciudad-

-muy cierto, puedes tomarla como adicional si quieres pero esta fuera del contrato-

-que mal-

-ten cuidado con Duquesa, si te pido que la mates es porque ella de forma misteriosa termina con todos los asesinos a demás de ser quien se encarga del trabajo sucio de la reina y me contaron que tú, Kaoru Matsubara, eres más fuerte que 40 hombres, por eso te lo confió a ti-

-cuanto me pagara?-

-20 bolsas de oro. De adelanto aquí tienes dos bolsas, use una para comprarse un vestido y asistir a la fiesta-

A Kaoru se le desencajo la cara -un…vestido- dice con un tic en el ojo derecho

-he notado que solo vistes pantalones o shorts pero esto se trata de una fiesta así que ve decente-

-si voy en lugar de usted comenzarían a sospechar-

-no porque esta invitación que te doy es una extra que conseguí en la plaza, la hermana, Himeko la que no piensa bien, esta repartiéndolas en la plaza sin pensar que deja a asesinos entrar a su casa-

-acepto la oferta pero no le aseguro que el día de hoy matare a Duquesa, primero debo de saber cuál es su método de asesinar, no hay una fecha en especifico pero tal vez…de aquí en unos dos meses o más-

-QUE?! PERO SI ES MUCHO TIEMPO!-

-quiere deshacerse de una vez por todas de la peste o no!-

El no respondió nada

-eso pensé-

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

En una mansión ubicada en las afueras de Londres, tres jóvenes hermanos toman el desayuno que es servido por su también joven mayordomo. Los tres vestidos como lo haría la nobleza. La mesa esta en silencio, el cual es roto por el mayor.

-¿Qué tal va la situación en el reino Randy?- pregunta el mayor de 18 años, cabellos rojizos y de ojos rojo carmesí que arden como el mismo infierno.

-No muy bien señor, el reino se encuentra en tiempos de guerra…de nuevo- responde el mayordomo de 18 años, cabello negro y ojos naranja fuertes pero a la vez angelicales que han perdido su brillo.

-como siempre el tío Him no para eso- comenta el hermano intermedio de 17 años aburrido, cabello azabache y ojos verde oscuro que muestran rudeza además de un pequeño rastro de tristeza.

-era de suponerlo, el tío Him es el diablo y no lo digo literalmente- comenta el menor de 17 años mientras muestra una pequeña sonrisa, cabellos rubios y ojos de un color azul profundo vacios carentes de sentimientos.

-Bucth, Boomer no hablen así del rey- regaña el mayor

-acéptalo Brick, a ti también te gustaría decir algo- dice Bucth

-cállate Bucth, Randy dime cual es el itinerario de hoy-

-a las 7 am desayuno con sus hermanos-

Bucth rueda los ojos _´´lo mismo de siempre``_

-de las 7 am a las 12 am revisara los papeles sobre la empresa, a las 12 am tomara el té de la tarde, a la 1 pm tiene una invitación a almorzar junto con sus hermanos en el reino-

Los tres demostraron disgusto y un poco de sorpresa

-quita eso del itinerario y pon almuerzo en la mansión- dice Brick

-como desee My Lord, a la 1 pm almuerzo en la mansión, de la 1 pm a las 5pm no tiene absolutamente nada que hacer, a las 7pm tiene que estar como el conde Masaru en la casa de Shirogame Duquesa como invitado junto con sus hermanos a la fiesta de cumpleaños-

-¿Cuándo nos llego la invitación?- pregunta Brick

-como hace una semana My lord-

-no tendremos más remedio que ir-

-QUE?! HABLAS EN SERIO?!- grita Bucth exaltado levantándose de su asiento.

-se que no les agrada la idea pero como nobles tenemos que asistir por obligación a esta clase de eventos-

-no podemos cancelarla como el almuerzo con el tío Him?!-

-es diferente, en el reino tenemos libertad de expresión con el tío pero aquí la reputación debe de estar presente-

Bucth no dijo nada mientras que Boomer desde el comienzo de la discusión no ha hablado.

-por cierto Bucth. No olvides que aquí somos los condes Masaru, Makoto y Kojiro así que no te portes como un rebelde-

**Espero que les haya gustado el segundo cap, el primero mas fue una introducción como para darle algo de misterio.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Una cosa, me equivoque con la edad de Blossom, tiene 19 años **

**(porque en el anterior puse 20)**

_**Entre el pasado y el presente**_

La fiesta comienza

Un ángel y un demonio

En la mansión Shirogane, hay muchos carruajes que van y vienen. Y dentro de esta casa que más bien es mansión se está celebrando una fiesta. La gente charla sobre asuntos públicos, otros se animan a bailar en el centro del salón y algunos disfrutan del gran banquete aunque la fiesta recién haya iniciado.

En uno de los típicos grupos de empresarios, aristócratas y gente de la realeza se encuentran Duquesa y Himeko. Himeko se comenzó a aburrir por los temas que menciona su hermana y que claramente no entiende que son. Pero su semblante cambio a uno de alegría cuando deslumbro una cabellera rubia entre los invitados. _´´es él!``_

-MAKOTO, MAKOTO!- comenzó a gritar, yo que la música estaba algo alta y la distancia que la separa de la persona que llama es algo considerable.

El rubio al escuchar los gritos se da media vuelta dejando ver su ojos azules, esboza una sonrisa carente de sentimiento mientras se acerca, pero claro que Himeko piensa que esa sonrisa le dedica con ternura.

-Bella noche para una fiesta no cree señorita Himeko?-

-sí, es muy bella y más si ahora estas aquí!- muy sonriente

-Oh vaya, pero si es el hermano menor del conde. Que tal has estado Makoto?- se una a la conversación Duquesa

-Muy bien. Y si quiere hablar con mi hermano, el se encuentra hablando con el juez de la corte real-

-con mi tío? mi tío dijo que tenía muchas ganas de hablar con su hermano, no le arruinare el momento- dice Duquesa

-Hermana saludaremos a Masaru después ahora quiero bailar con Makoto-

Himeko se lleva a Makoto, en contra de su voluntad al centro del salón mientras que Miyako aparece al lado de Duquesa con una bandeja de plata llevando una copa de vino tinto. La cual le entrega a Duquesa para después reposar la bandeja en su vestido.

-mi Lady no dijo que su hermana quería acercara al conde, no al hermano de este-

-ciertamente, no sé que haya pasado que cambio de opinión pero después hablare con ella por ahora quiero que los vigiles-

-lo hare pero no se olvide que esta mañana llego una carta de su tía, la reina y no era precisamente para felicitarle su cumpleaños-

-Miyako se a que te refieres y que estas ansiosa de ese cumplir ese trabajo pero como tu ama te ordeno que supervises a el acompañante de mi hermanita, el conde y sus hermanos siempre me han traído mala espina-

-Sabe que si fuera alguien más y con la actitud que tienes para tratar a tus sirvientes ya estarías muerta- dice Miyako con un rostro calmado como siempre al igual que una sonrisa, pareciera como si lo dijera de broma pero Duquesa sabe sobre el lado oscuro de Miyako

-tu ganas Miyako apenas termine la fiesta discutiremos lo que dice la carta pero vigila que no haya ninguna contradicción durante la fiesta-

-As you wishes my Lady-

Por otro lado Masaru se encuentra en medio de una conversación de negocios con el juez de la corte real con ellos Kojiro esta de mal tercio.

-…y dije que si no había pruebas suficientes no tenia caso culpar a un inocente-

-entonces lo dejo libre? no creo que el pueblo acepte eso-

-y no lo hizo mi querido conde pero quedaron tranquilos cuando dije que haremos investigaciones y hasta ese entonces el acusado queda en arresto domiciliario-

-no lo hubieran encerrado en la cárcel?- pregunta Kojiro ya cansado de esa charla, siempre que su hermano se junta con el viejo, como él lo llama, no hay quien los pare

-al no haber pruebas y al tener la posibilidad de ser inocente no me quedo otra alternativa-

-pero aun así pudo haber reconsiderado la opción viejo-

-Kojiro deja de ser tan irrespetuoso con el juez- dice muy enojado Masaru

-por mí no hay problema, el puede llamarme como guste-

-solo te comportas así de unido a él porque lo consideras tu padre!- el señor fue ignorado –pero déjame decirte la cruda verdad, él no es tu padre y si alguna vez le tuviste respeto al nuestro al menos lo visitarías en su tumba!-

Kojiro se fue molesto dejando a Masuru igualmente molesto pero con ira. Desde que los padres de los tres hermanos murieron la actitud de cada uno cambio al igual que sus condiciones. El consejo decidió que el hermano del rey, Him, tomaría el trono pero que el primogénito al cumplir los 20 seria el nuevo rey lo cual hizo que la relación entre los 4 no sea nada buena y como la compañía que mantenían sus padres en el mundo mortal no tenia quien la dirija Brick le propuso al consejo la idea de hacerse cargo de este llevando también a Bucth y Boomer con sus escasos 10 años de edad. Pero en los actuales tiempos es común ver a un chico de esa misma o menor edad trabajando así que no hubo mayor problema.

Los primeros meses no sabía qué hacer pero gracias al asesoramiento del Juez de la corte real pudo con la compañía. Esa persona de cabello canoso y bigote del mismo color además de algo regordete y con una feliz actitud se convirtió como en un padre para Brick, solo que en este mundo él es Masaru.

-por cierto, escucho que la dueña de la compañía ''angeles'' vino como invitada a la fiesta- dice el juez cambiando de tema tratando de aliviar la tensión presente despues de la discusión entre los hermanos

-sí, pero no es algo importante- dice Masaru de forma desinteresada

-como que no es nada?!- exclama sorprendido el juez asiendo que Masaru se extrañara -yo pienso que es tu oportunidad-

-oportunidad?- pregunta algo confundido y interesado

-conde usted maneja la más grande compañía de dulces ''tentaciones'' si no me equivoco-

-no lo hace, todos saben eso pero ¿qué tiene que ver?-

-''angeles'' quiere entrar al negocio de los dulces y con los primeros que han salido a la venta ya van ganando popularidad, y me puse a pensar que una alianza entre ''angeles'' y ''tentaciones'' no estaría tan mal y no solo económicamente, eso le beneficiaria mucho-

-espere... acaso me está diciendo que...?!- dice Masaru con los ojos bien abiertos entendiendo a que va todo mientras que el mayor solamente sonríe abiertamente -no! no lo haré la dueña debe de tener más años que yo, podría ser una vieja!- después de este último comentario el juez comenzó a reír abiertamente -que es gracioso?!-

-que piense que la señorita es una vieja cuando tiene la misma edad de usted conde, es mas deja que se la presente. Señorita Bello le gustaría venir aquí con la persona que la acompaña-

La consejera del juez, la señorita Bello llega en compañía de una joven de cabellos anaranjados que podrían pasar por rojizos y de ojos rosas. Parecía como que el tiempo se había detenido, una simple mirada inocente y curiosa entre los dos dejo paso para que nazca el amor.

-mu-mucho gusto soy la condesa Momoko, Momoko Akatsutsumi- dijo un poco nerviosa por esa mirada roja tan penetrante mientras hace una reverencia.

-el gusto es mío, soy el conde Masaru, solo Masaru- dice con una amplia sonrisa también haciendo una reverencia en señal de saludo

-espere dijo conde Masaru, entonces es el dueño de ´´tentaciones``- dice emocionada pero con algo de desagrado al decir la última palabra –me gustan mucho los dulces que fabrica su compañía que quise también intentarlo-

-y eso es lo que nos lleva a la parte comercial- dice el mayor atrayendo la atención de los dos jóvenes

-oh es cierto!- dice Masaru como si se hubiera olvidado de algo –¿donde se metió Randy?-

-¿Quién es Randy?- pregunta curiosa, el nombre le sonaba familiar

-nadie importante solamente mi mayordomo-

-me llamo mi Lord-

-llegas tarde no sé donde estuviste y no me importa solamente quiero que me arregles una cita para mañana con la condesa Akatsutsumi para tratar asuntos sobre la compañía-

-por favor llámeme Momoko conde Masaru y si no es mucha molestia mañana pasare la tarde en Londres tal vez podríamos tomar un café-

Randy se giro para ver a la joven que hablo, se le hacía familiar de alguna forma pero a duras penas pudo contener el sonrojo que quería posarse en sus mejillas, la joven era simplemente hermosa.

-mañana en la tarde tiene tiempo libre mi Lord-

-entonces nos veremos mañana, ahora si me disculpan iré a buscar a mi hermana menor-

-sabe la idea de casarme ahora no me desagrada en lo absoluto juez- dice Masaru cuando Momoko ya se fue

-sabia que diría eso, pero no podemos adelantar los hechos-

Randy solamente escucho en silencio dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro, sería mejor no hacerse ilusiones su amo tiene en la mira a la señorita aunque él debería saber que no puede casarse con un mortal o al menos eso cree. Porque no sabe a ciencia cierta las leyes que los demonios sostienen aun siendo un ángel renegado…

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. Chapter 4

Entre el pasado y el presente

Vampiresa y Shinigami

Boomer, con el nombre de Makoto es arrastrado hacia el centro de la pista de baile por una Himeko muy emocionada. Pero Makoto al salir del pequeño shock endureció su mirada y se paro firmemente de tal modo que Himeko ya no podía seguir arrastrándolo. Ella lo volvió a ver encontrándose con el rostro de disgusto por parte de Makoto.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto Himeko con algo de dificultad, pues ver a Makoto asi la sorprendió. El suspiro y tratando de tranquilizarse mostro una sonrisa. Vacía como siempre pero Himeko, como siempre, creyó que era de verdad.

-no me gusta bailar, perdóneme pero no puedo y tampoco quisiera hacerlo en este momento- trata de excusarse

-¿Por qué? Estamos en mi casa y quiero bailar contigo así que debes de hacerlo! - el lado caprichoso de Himeko salió.

-Enserio lo siento, le pido disculpas- hizo una corta reverencia y…salió corriendo

-MAKOTO VUELVE AQUÍ!- grita molesta, pero todos en el salón la escucharon y ahora la miran raro, y ella queda avergonzada

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

La fiesta continua sin más imprevistos, todos se encuentran felices menos un chico de mirada esmeralda. Este había decidido salir del salón, para nada en específico además de querer estar solo.

Camina por los oscuros e interminables pasillos sumido en sus pensamientos pero siempre alerta, por eso su agudo oído capto un ruido proveniente de una de las habitaciones cercanas. Entre abre la puerta podiendo ver así una joven, de cabello negro azabache y con un vestido verde simple. Le es imposible ver su cara porque le da la espalda pero eso no significa que no pudiera ver que hacia. Ella esta revisando la habitación como si estuviera buscando algo, ahora que mira bien no se trata de una habitación cualquiera, sino de un estudio.

Se quedó en el umbral de la puerta observándola, para su buena suerte parecía que ella no había reparado aun en su presencia. Una pregunta por parte de la joven le hizo ver que estaba equivocado.

-¿Cuanto tiempo mas piensas seguir viéndome? – pregunta de forma grosera y con algo de desagrado, Bucth por un momento perdió la postura por haber sido descubierto.

-Quien debería de hacer preguntas debería de ser yo señorita- no podía olvidar su caballerosidad –Asi que ¿Qué es lo que la joven dama busca en un estudio que no es suyo?-

-Nada que pueda interesarle a un niñito mimado- Bucth se molesto con eso, el podía ser todo menos un niño mimado, es cierto que nada lo detendría hasta conseguir lo que quiere pero para describirse a si mismo utilizaría mas "el que se hace el inocente", talvez ese es debería de ser el estilo de Boomer pero bueno, desde que se convirtió en una persona inexpresiva solo se lo puede denominar "… *mente trabajando*….*fallo del sistema*…." …no sabe como nombrarlo ya que Brick es "el de sangre fría".

-Entonces no debe de molestarle el que vaya de vuelta al salón y le diga de este incidente a Duquesa- con intención de irse se da media vuelta pero, al detectar algo aproximándose se agacha esquivando asi la patada por parte de Kaoru. Entonces en un rápido movimiento ya tenia apresada a la joven de ojos verdes entre sus brazos, no en un abrazo pero algo parecido. Y esta comenzó a forcejear, Bucth apenas podía contra ella, lo que le pareció extraño.

Kaoru se encuentra entre enojada y sorprendida, como era posible que un humano "normal" pudiera retenerla. Para colmo el vestido era un gran estorbo y no podría pelear asi. De repente una corriente eléctrica cruzo por su espalda al sentir el aliento de él cerca de su oído.

-No dire nada, y te soltare si me dices quien eres-

-pense que querias saber que estaba haciendo- dice nerviosa

-Una espía o una ladrona pero mas me inclino por la opción de asesina teniendo en cuenta que hablamos de Duquesa, puedo hacerme una idea-

-Ya, esta bien, me llamo Queteimporta - dice con sarcasmo

-Y yo me llamo Bu- digo Kojiro, jejeje…por cierto, que nombre tan raro-

-Idiota- rodando los ojos

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

Makoto había logrado escapar de Himeko, teniendo en cuenta su super velocidad la dejo atrás en segundos. Ahora que esta seguro de estar lejos de ella se fija en sus alrededores. Se encuentra en un balcón que da la vista hacia un pequeño pero bello jardín y mas atras Londres, la imagen de esta ciudad llena de crímenes arruina el cuadro. Hay varias rosas, pero todas de color blanco.

Sin ni siquiera explicarse avanzo donde estas se encontraban y las miro fijamente –Rosa blanca, amor puro en el lenguaje de las flores- con su mano acaricio los petalos, esta luego bajo hasta posicionarse en el tallo, sintio las espinas pero eso no le importo y agarro el tallo con fuerza, la sangre caia de su mano.

"_-Porque me gustan las rosas blancas?-"_

"_-significan pureza y teniendo en cuenta quienes somos no me lo creo-"_

"_Risita –Boomer, una rosa blanca, tal como lo dijiste es la pureza en si pero las espinas de una rosa te pueden herir, inocente pero peligrosa, me recuerdan a ti por eso me gustan-"_

-mamá- pronuncio en un susurro débil.

"_-Boomer ¿bailas conmigo?-"_

"_-no se bailar…-"_

"_-eso se arregla ahora-"_

Cuando comenzó a bailar? Ni idea. Solo se concentra en recordar los pasos que su madre alguna vez le enseño.

-es usted muy bueno bailando- el sonido de otra voz hizo que parara abruptamente de bailar. En la puerta del balcón se encuentra una joven de cabellos rubios como los de él y ojos azules como el cielo –escuche cuando le dijo a a la señorita que no podía hacerlo- el comentario hizo que Makoto bajara la mirada aun con el recuerdo de su madre en mente.

-yo no…me trae tristes recuerdos- Makoto vuelve a ver a la joven -¿Quién eres?-

-Soy una simple sirvienta de la casa Shirogane- por su parte Miyako hizo lo que Duquesa le ordeno y vigilo a Makoto, lo había seguido hasta aquí y cuando se dio cuenta de que la mano de Makoto necesita tratamiento y estaba perdiendo sangre decidio enfrentarlo. Duquesa no le prohibio hablar con él. Se acerco bajo la atenta mirada de Makoto. –dejeme tratar su mano-

Boomer fijo su mirada en su mano ensangrentada que aun sostiene la rosa blanca que se mancho del liquido carmesí. Al abrirla dejo que la rosa cayera al suelo. Miyako no pensó dos veces para tomar la mano de Makoto entre las suyas y encontrar una herida no tan profunda en la palma pero lo suficiente para que sangrara. Boomer no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, la joven le transmite un calor inexplicable.

Miyako corto un poco de la tela de su delantal con unas tijeras que tenia en su bolsillo –¿esta bien que cortes tu ropa solo para curarme?-

-es una lastima que este delantal ya no me vuelva a servir pero tengo más iguales a este- Boomer solo fruncio en ceño y retiro su mano.

-si vas a pedir algo a cambio no deseo su ayuda-

-yo no quiero nada a cambio- sonrio inocentemente dejando con eso a Makoto confundido -¿Qué le hace pensar que lo haría?-

-todos se relacionan por conveniencia, las amistades, los matrimonios, los negocios, todo tiene un porque material-

-no siempre es asi, existe la solidaridad sin pedir nada a cambio, los matrimonios arreglados la mayoría de veces es entre conocidos y el amor nace al poco tiempo de casarse, los amigos verdaderos son lo que se quedan a tu lado en los malos momentos, los negocios dan beneficios mutuos- tomo otra vez la mano de Makoto mientras que él no dijo nada, ciertamente solo conoce el lado oscuro de ese mundo. Con el pedazo de tela limpio la sangre y después con otro pedazo vendo la mano de Makoto –esto deberá de evitar que sangre-

-no era necesario- Makoto ve su mano vendada, no era necesario que lo hiciera ya que al ser un demonio esa herida se cerraría en poco tiempo, si quisiera en ese instante pero en su actual estado de ánimo le gusta sentir el dolor físico. ¿Masoquista? Tal vez…

-toma- Miyako le extiende un par de guantes –es del mayordomo, no tenia tiempo de dárselo así que lo guarde en mi bolsillo, puedo conseguir otro par asi que puede quedarse con este-

-gracias- Makoto se puso los guantes

-deberíamos de volver, la señorita Himeko quiere pasar esta noche a su lado- Esa era parte de la verdad pero Miyako sabe bien que no puede estar fuera del salón por mucho tiempo ya que ella es la que organiza que todo este impecable además, que sería de ella si no pudiera cuidar a su ama de algún peligro, y si, se había dado cuenta que una joven de cabellera azabache dejo el salón pero no precisamente para salir de la fiesta sino para otra cosa… ¿porque no la detiene? Bueno solo es una "simple sirvienta", y también porque no le habían ordenado hacerlo.

Por eso y que detecto las miradas de odio por parte de algunos invitados dirigidos hacia Duquesa, debería de volver al salón pero antes tiene que cumplir la orden de vigilar a Makoto durante toda la velada. Que complicado, a veces se preguntaba ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta haciendo todo esto? Si quisiera podría hacer que Duquesa le besase los pies.

_Porque es mi venganza_

Y siempre contestaba con lo mismo…

-entiendo pero no me siento bien, preferiría regresar a casa, además, comienza a hacerse tarde- Se puso nostálgico, otra vez, no es la primera vez que pasa pero no se siente deprimido, no del todo, más bien diría que se encuentra cómodo hasta un tanto feliz, lo cual es de sobre manera raro. Cree que esta alucinando y necesita descansar.

Había tres pasillos, Makoto tomo el de en medio y Miyako no puedo reprimir una pequeña risita.

-¿Qué es gracioso?- Boomer la pudo escuchar perfectamente

-lo siento señor pero ese pasillo no va al salón, es por el pasillo del lado izquierdo-

-no tengo, buen sentido de la orientación que digamos- si en su niñez llegaba a perderse en el castillo, que ahora es propiedad del fastidioso tío Him, y no llegaba a recordar el camino hacia su habitación no se puede decir que en la actualidad haya progresado –por favor no me llame señor, soy muy joven para eso-

Miyako se puso pensativa -que le parece si lo llamo por joven señor-

-no seria mas fácil por mi nombre- dice con una gota al estilo anime en la cabeza

-no lo creo, eso seria extraño para las demás personas además de informal de mi parte-

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

Y habían llegado al salón, tomados de la mano y mirando en direcciones opuestas, si están molestos. Kojiro se dio cuenta después de un rato que la joven le había hecho pasar de tonto al hacerle creer que su nombre es "Queteimporta". Y Kaoru porque no puede ser posible que este mortal sea mas fuerte que ella y que sus planes hubieran fracasado, ademas que no quedando contento con eso la chantajeo. Se negó al principio pero después el utilizo la ventaja de haberla descubierto mientras hacia su trabajo y, termino aceptando a regañadientes

Kojiro suspiro, puede que hace un momento haya pasado algo que de verdad golpeo su orgullo de rompecorazones pero debía de admitir que la chica de nombre Kaoru, si pudo al fin conocer su nombre, es muy interesante. Por eso la invito a una cita pero no, ella sale con que tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer que salir con un hombre que piensa que todas las mujeres caen rendidas a sus pies. No lo piensa, sabe que es asi. Es extraño el poder que tiene siendo demonio, el poder de manipular a los demás, ser adorado o ignorado. Pero nada tiene efecto sobre ella ¿Por qué? Pero…eso la hace aun mas interesante.

-te veo entonces mañana en el puente de Londres como a las 10 de la mañana-

-¡no decidas por ti mismo!- eso y que salir mientras hace sol no es nada conveniente…

-pero que señorita más complicada-

-así soy y si no te gusta ni modo yo no cambiare ¿algún problema?-

-no en realidad no hay ninguno, me gustan las que se hacen difíciles-

Kaoru se sonrojo a más no poder, puede que no haya tenido experiencia con los chicos pero sabia cuando parecían ser de su tipo. Era molesto pero lo admitía, le agrada. Nadie de donde vine trata de desafiarla. Noble, joven, lo admite también es **algo** guapo, tal vez sea su próxima victima. Sonrio maliciosamente.

-¿tienes un plan macabro? Con esa sonrisa podría esperar hasta un asesinato.

-puede…-

-vamos, cuéntame, no me importaría estar implicado- sonrio como si nada

-así que el joven es un sádico-

-como no tienes idea-

-Joven amo, su hermano mayor dice que es tarde y que es hora de regresar a la mansión- dijo Randy apenas había visto a Kojiro, de que este en compañía de una dama no le parecía algo importante, siempre hacia lo mismo.

-ya era hora, desde el principio no queria venir, no lo olvides, mañana en el puente a las 10am- lo último iba dirigido a Kaoru, ella iba a reclamar pero Kojiro, sin darse cuenta como, ya se había ido. Suspiro, si va a ser su victima tendrá que ir, ya vera como se las ingenia con el sol.

:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

Al otro lado del salón quienes llegaban eran Miyako y Makoto, no habían hablado por el camino. Makoto siente de que es peligrosa, misteriosa pero a la vez inocente. Una combinación rara, aunque no le sorprendió en absoluto, él en un pasado fue de esa manera.

Mientras que por parte de Miyako el joven era muy reservado y a su parecer misterioso, lo que hacia que tuviera un mayor interés en él era simplemente porque su historial esta limpio, a debería decir, no tenia ningún tipo de información sobre él ademad de información general que ya conoce. Una vez que Duquesa la mando a investigar lo único que pudo encontrar es todo lo que ya sabían desde sus propias palabras, nada extraño, es cierto que todo parece normal pero no tenia información de su pasado. ¿Quiénes eran sus padres? ¿Dónde nacio? ¿trabaja en el bajo mundo? ¿Dónde estudio la primaria? Podia saber sobre su adolescencia pero no de su niñez, ni en los archivos shinigami lograba encontrarlos, a él y a sus hermanos.

No paso ni un instante más antes de que Himeko apareciera misteriosamente y se le pagara a Makoto.

-¿Dónde te fuiste?-

-necesitaba aire-

Himeko no pudo decir nada más cuando apareció Masaru.

-Makoto, es hora de irnos. Señorita Himeko, que pase buena noche- Masaru lo tomo del brazo para que lo siguiera, había mandado a Randy a por Bucth y esparaba encontrarlos en la salida. Habia un tema importante que deberían de tratar.

Himeko se quedo en su lugar con un puchero en la cara, por fin había encontrado a Makoto y ahora resultaba que se iba. Pero al escuchar la risita por parte de la sirvienta la desconcertó. De toda la gente que conocía ella era a quien más odiaba. Pasaba más tiempo con su hermana, más del tiempo que Himeko puede estar con ella. Actuaba de forma misteriosa, sabia que algo escondia. Y ahora para agregar a la lista resulta que la había visto entrar al salón con Makoto, ¿Qué era lo que hacían fuera del salón? Lo admite, sintio celos. Con lo ultimo inconscientemente también admitió que siente envidia de su belleza, ser rubia y de ojos azules no es cosa de todos los días, ademas que parecía hacer buena pareja con Makoto, debido a que también es rubio, pero el tono de sus ojos algo diferente.

-¿y tu de que te ries?- mascullo con su chillona voz

-de nada en especial señorita Shirogane, si me permite, debo atender a los invitados-

Himeko no pudo evitar enojarse aun más, si algo que también odiaba de ella era su actitud tranquila, estaba segura de que si en este mismo momento ocurría un asesinato en lo único que se pondría a pensar es que debería de limpiar el piso, comprar cera y pulirlo. Esa tranquilidad, a veces, la llegaba a asustar. No lleva mucho tiempo trabajando para Duquesa pero las dos se ven muy unidas, veía en ocasiones a su hermana melancolica, como si algo realmente malo le estuviera pasando, poco mas y pensaría que hizo un contrato con el diablo.

Lo que no sabe es que esa última afirmación no esta muy lejos de la verdad…

**Holis a todos :D, me tarde en actualizar esta pero aquí esta.**

**UNA NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

**PIENSO CAMBIAR MI PEN NAME, O TAMBIEN LO PODRIA LLAMAR MI NOMBRE EN ESTA PAGINA XD, EL PORQUE? ME DIO LA GANA Xb**

**MIS HISTORIAS NO SUFFRIRAN NINGUN CAMBIO.**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
